


Um, Oops...

by spicyYeet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, ackk, i have writer's block so i just went with this, i wanna die, im sorry, kms, this is somewhat bad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 11:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11622603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicyYeet/pseuds/spicyYeet
Summary: Lance walks in on Keith jacking off c:





	Um, Oops...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk there are a lot of fanfictions of these two so I was just "why the fuck not?".

  
"Where's Keith?" Hunk asked with a mouthful of... Space goo.

  
"I don't know," Shiro looked over at him with a slight glare. "Speak when you do not have food in your mouth."

  
Hunk swallowed, looking down. "Sorry."

  
"I haven't seen Keith since training," Pidge said, setting her fork down and looking back at the still doors.

  
"Who cares?" Lance called, shoving his fork of goo in his mouth, swallowing quickly. "I sure don't."

  
"Lance, you never care," Pidge stated, cocking an eyebrow at him.

  
"Lance," Shiro looked at the said person, a small smile cracked onto his lips. "Why don't you go find him and tell him to come join us?"

  
"What?" Lance looked over at Shiro, a shocked look plastered his face. "Now why would I want to do _that?_ "

  
"Just do it," Pidge glanced at Shiro, a smile on her face as well.

  
Lance glared at them both, then looked over at Hunk. Hunk looked at him with his cheeks full of goo. "... What?"

  
"I don't know what you guys are up to," Lance said, slowly pushing himself out of his seat. "But I'm going to find out."

  
"Whatever, Klance," Pidge quickly corrected herself. "I MEAN, UM, _Lance!_ "

  
Lance raised an eyebrow at her, then looked at the rest of them, before turning his back to them and sauntering out the door.

  
"I can't believe you said that," Shiro nudged Pidge, chuckling. "Once he finds out what that means, it's not going to be very pretty."

  
"I'm aware," Pidge snorted.

 

 

"' _Why don't you go find Kieth and tell him to come join us?'"_ Lance mocked, a clear scowl on his face. He paused, halting his steps. "And what the fuck is _Klance?!_ "

  
He continued to Keith's room, his scowl deepening the closer he got.

  
When he approached his destination, he scoffed and reluctantly raised his hand. He rapped on the door, and unconsciously, opened it without waiting for a response. He grumbled and looked into the room, and his mouth fell open.

  
Keith was lying on his back on his bed, his shirt pulled up slightly and his pants down as well, just enough to reveal his dick, which was in his hand. His other hand lay under the crown of his head. Kieth's hair was a mess, and he met Lance's gaze, staring wide.

  
Keith blinked a few times in surprise, then shouted, "Well don't just stand there!"

  
Lance quickly stepped out of the room, standing outside the door. Once the door shut, he slammed his back against the wall, letting out a puff of air.

  
"Jodido infierno," Lance mumbled to himself. He stood there for a minute, contemplating. He didn't really understand what Kieth meant. Did he want him to go away, or did he want him to joi-

 

Lance shook his head. No, he definitely wanted him to go away. Why does it matter? Lance wouldn't have wanted to join him, anyways. Wait... Did he?

  
No, no no, he wasn't gay for Keith. Especially Keith. No, he wasn't gay at all. He's not gay. Nope. Not at all. No bueno.

  
A few moments passed when Keith finally walked out of his room. He looked down at Lance and glared daggers through his skull. Lance let his back slide down the wall a little under his glare. He looked up at Keith and smiled awkwardly.

  
"What do you want?" Keith grunted, crossing his arms.

  
"Uh, Shiro wanted you to join us... _Them_ for dinner," Lance frowned, pointing in the direction of the cafeteria.

  
Keith huffed, and turned on his heel in that direction.

  
Lance watched him as he walked away, and reluctantly followed behind him.

  
When he walked back through those doors, he was greeted with quiet giggles and chuckles.

  
"What?" Lance asked irritably. "What's so funny?"

  
"Nothing, Klance," Pidge, then again, quickly corrected herself. "I mean _Lance,_ sorry."

  
Keith stayed silent while he ate, glaring holes into Lance's soul when the latter sat back down in his seat. Lance lifted the fork to his mouth and stopped, looking up at Kieth. "... What?"

  
Keith only pushed his glare more aggressively.

  
It seemed everyone quickly grew umcomfortable, for they all fell quiet. Shiro awkwardly cleared his throat. "Uh, yeah. You do what you want, I'm gonna head to train more..."

  
"You know what, that sounds like a good idea," Pidge agreed, quickly following Shiro when he stood from his seat and walked out the door.

"I thought you-?" Lance was cut off.

  
"Count me in," Hunk scrambled to catch up with them.

  
Shiro poked his head back in and smiled. "Try not to kill each other, please."

  
"No promises." Keith grumbled.

  
"Great..." Shiro said slowly before quickly retreating back out.

  
A silence passed, and Lance tried his best to just eat. But anytime he even glanced up he would find Keith still glaring at him.

  
Lance slammed his fork down on his plate and huffed. "What is your problem?"

  
"You," Keith spat.

  
Lance grew irritated. "How about you stop pretending that _that_ didn't just happen and talk about it?"

  
"Why would I want to do _that?_ " Keith raised an eyebrow.

  
" _Because,_ " Lance grit his teeth, straining himself from shouting. "You obviously seemed bothered about it. And it gives you all the more reason to hate me."

  
"Why do you care?" Keith asked, gently setting his fork down as well. "It's not your problem."

  
"Yes, it is my problem!" Lance nearly shouted. "It's yours, too! I was a part of it!"

  
"And how would you like to resolve it?" Keith growled. "It happened. There's nothing we can do to change that."

  
Lance rolled his eyes, releasing a distressed puff of air. "I'm going to my room. You're already pissing me off."

  
Keith watched him with an icy glare as Lance stood and stormed out the door.

  
Lance stomped to his room. He opened his door and stepped into his room. He flopped onto his bed, his face falling into his pillow. He sighed, and turned on his side.

  
His eyes shot wide as he looked over to his door. Keith stood there with his arms crossed, _still_ glaring.

  
"Jesús jodido Cristo, what the _hell_ , dude?!" Lance shot up from his bed. "Do you even _know_ how creepy that is?"

  
"I never got to finish because of you," Keith sneered.

  
"Huh?" Lance tilted his head. "Please tell me you're talking about your food."

  
"Then you know what I'm talking about. No, I'm not talking about my food."

  
Lance stared for a moment. "What do you want _me_ to do about it?"

  
"I hate you."

  
"Okay?" Lance cocked an eyebrow. "That affects me, _how?_ "

  
"I hate you with a _burning passion._ "

  
Lance held a confused look and slowly shook his head in confusion.

  
Lance kept silent as Keith sat down beside him, holding his head down. He turned his head away from Lance, his black hair falling in his face.

  
"What are you saying?" Lance asked slowly.

  
Keith looked at Lance, locking their eyes. "I don't hate you, I uh, if anything, care about you, Lance."

  
"I- You're not screwing with me, are you?" Lance sneered.

  
"No, I'm not," Keith promised. He smiled. "But if you insist on it-"

  
"WHAT NO," Lance toppled off the bed. He fell to the floor with a thump, then quickly scrambled into a sitting position. "WHAT THE FUCK KEITH?!"

  
"C'mon, it was a joke," Keith grinned. He leaned down to Lance. He slipped off the bed, his knees connected with Lance's, and he planted his arms beside Lance's as well. Lance eyed him with wide eyes nervously. He swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, leaning back slightly.

  
Keith leaned in closer, but stopped just as he was about to reach his lips with Lance's, then retreated to his cheek, placing small pecks there and on his jawline. He rested his head against Lance's cheek, then, sighing softly.

  
"Why did you do that?" Lance asked, his voice cracking slightly.

  
Keith pulled away quickly, worry rippling across his face. "Why did I kiss you?"

  
"No, why did you..." Lance paused. "... Avoid my face?"

  
"What do you mean?" Keith said, quietly releasing a relieved puff of air.

  
"Why didn't you kiss me?"

  
"I did kiss you?" Keith said slowly, clearly confused.

  
"I mean... _Kiss me?_ " Lance clarified. 

  
"Oh," Keith finally caught on. "I-I don't know. I didn't think you'd be comfortable with it..."

  
Lance shushed him by snaking a hand to the back of his head and pulling him down, locking their lips. Keith seemed shocked at first, but melted into the kiss. His eyes fluttered closed, and he pushed Lance further back, forcing him to use both hands to support himself so he wouldn't lie flat on his back. Lance propped himself on his elbows, which stood neatly behind his back. His knees brought themselves in a slight bend, but were extended. He leaned his torso back as Keith loomed over him.

  
Keith's arms stood firmly into his sides, occasionally shifting them to a better stance. His knees touched Lance's hips, stretching further out every time he pushed Lance back a little further.

  
Lance quickly pulled away and snapped his head to face his door when he had heard it open, which Keith paid no mind to, and started placing kisses on his cheek and jawline again. He only stopped when Lance did not make a move and followed his gaze. They stared at the people who stood in the doorway.

  
Shiro, who looked blinked in surprise. Pidge, who had an, "I knew it" look on her face. Hunk, who covered the sight with his hand, looking away. Coran, who's mustache twitched slightly as his mouth fell open. Allura, who only smiled, holding a hand to her face and cooing a soft "aw".

  
"Uh, guys, if you could like," Hunk said, turning his head further away. "Make yourselves decent?"

  
Keith and Lance quickly scrambled away from each other and sat on the floor, awkwardly looking up at them.

  
"Didn't mean to barge in on you like that," Shiro said softly, raising an eyebrow.

  
"What are you doing here, anyways?!" Lance screeched.

  
"I heard you two through the door," Pidge said, a small smile plastered her face. "Thought I would call them over."

  
"What?!" Lance and Keith both said in unison.

  
"Everyone knew, guys," Hunk said awkwardly. "It was like, really obvious."

  
The two boys glanced at each other, then back up to everyone else.

  
Allura cooed, "Aw, you two are so cute-"

  
" _GET OUT._ "

  
Lance stood and shut the door in their faces. He leaned his back against the door and sighed, cursing under his breath, "Dios mío I am going to kill them all."

  
Keith let out a chuckle before standing and picking up where he left off.

  
"Uh, guys," Pidge called through the door. "We can still hear you, you know."

  
"Then go away," Lance called back, smiling slightly when Keith kissed the underside of his chin, following under his jawline and down his neck.

  
"I'm telling your mothers about this," Hunk teased.

  
"Whatever." Lance sighed, tilting his head away from Keith, giving him better access.

  
"And your lions," You could practically hear the smirk in Shiro's voice.

  
"NO," the two boys, once again, said in sync.

  
It didn't really matter if Shiro told their lions or not. Those lions knew practically everything that was going on...

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what to say so just
> 
> ack


End file.
